Nerviosa, ansiosa
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Si, yo. Astrid Hofferson rompiendo los patrones de vikingos un tanto insensibles, echando de menos a alguien. [...] Será estúpido, pero... no sé dormir la siesta. Mal summary *no me lo tengan en cuenta* Prometo que está mejor de lo que parece :3


Hola, de nuevo yo por aquí n.n Me alegra que mi primer fanfic de HTTYD haya tenido buena acogida. Espero que este les guste :) Digamos que este fanfic se sitúa dos años después de la película ;)

~Heimao

* * *

**Nerviosa, ansiosa**

Estoy inquieta, nerviosa, ansiosa. No sé qué me pasa. Tengo ganas de correr, gritar, saltar... todo a la vez. Si tan solo estuviera Hipo en la isla... él sabría que hacer. Podría ir a volar con Tormenta, así a lo mejor encuentro un lugar nuevo en el que despejarme. O con Desdentao, pero... ese pedal sólo lo sabe usar su jinete y no me gustaría ser yo quien causara una accidente.

Podría ir a buscar a Brusca y así tener esa típica charla de amigas, pero estará con Chusco, ocupada metiéndose en líos que después yo misma tendré que ayudar a solucionar. Echo de menos cuando éramos unas niñas que peleábamos por ver quién fastidiaba más a su hermano.

Podría ir con Patapez, pero no estoy para una clase de conocimientos dragoniles que a mi parecer me servirán poco en el campo de batalla. También podría ir con Patán y... escuchar sus muchos logros y fanfarronerías, pero... no, no estoy de humor.

La cosa es que quiero hacer algo. La opción de ir a por Tormenta y volar no me parece tan mala. Pero no me gusta ir sola, siempre suelo ir con Hipo, pero está en un viaje con su padre y... bueno, tareas del hijo del jefe. Me pregunto cuándo volverá.

-_¡Barco a la vista!_ - el alboroto se apodera del pueblo, eso solo puede significar una cosa _"Hipo"_

¿Dónde está Tormenta? Da igual. Ahora sí que es buen momento para correr. La gente pega empujones para llegar al puerto, si los negocios han salido bien, este invierno no será tan duro.

La suerte de ser delgada es que me puedo escapar por los más angostos recovecos, por los huecos entre la gente. Más de uno ya me ha dicho que tengo "complejo de gato" por la forma en que me muevo.

Ahí están, Estoico, Hipo y varios hombres más que llevó consigo el jefe. Mentiría si digo que no he echado de menos a Hipo. Una semana en la que no he visto ninguno de sus locos inventos, de sus arriesgadas maniobras a lomos de Desdentao, de los entrenamientos en la arena...

Sí, yo. La vikinga posiblemente más ruda y tosca de Isla Mema extrañando a alguien. Deprimente para los antiguos modelos de personalidad vikingos. Pero los tiempos cambian y la gente también. Yo lo veo como un progreso.

Ya llegué al puerto, no ha sido un trayecto tan largo. Como diría mi abuela _"Eres joven, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes"_ y qué razón tenía. Volviendo a lo de antes, tengo mucha energía que descargar. A lo mejor tendría que haber ido a perderme al bosque con mi hacha. No, si lo hubiera hecho ahora no estaría aquí recibiendo a Hipo.

Él y su padre están ayudando a bajar todo lo que habían conseguido. Barriles llenos de bebida, baúles repletos de verduras y hortalizas, y cómo no, varios artilugios más que de seguro llevan la firma de Hipo en algún sitio.

Estoico ha dado el visto bueno a todo. La gente empieza a retirarse a sus casas. Es mi oportunidad.

-¡Hipo! - le saludo a lo lejos. Tendría que acercarme más.

Él me ve y se despide de su padre, quien me hace un gesto con la mano. Viene hacia mi. En sus ojos puedo ver alegría, pero también cansancio. Debe de haber sido un viaje duro.

-Hola Astrid, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal las cosas por aquí?

-La verdad que no ha pasado mucho

En un arrebato de esta adrenalina que me recorre por las venas, le abrazo. Él me responde. Me encanta estar entre esos brazos firmes. Poco a poco me voy calmando. Quizá todo este nerviosismo y ansiedad acumulados hayan sido por temor a que no volviera.

-Te extrañé - y con esas dos palabras... estoy más que tranquila

-Yo también y no sabes cuánto

Y claro, no puede faltar mi esencia.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Eso por tardarte demasiado y esto - un beso, corto pero sincero - por todo lo demás

-Y eso fue lo que más extrañé durante el viaje

Me toma de la mano y salimos del puerto. No lo he dicho aún, pero... Hipo es mi novio. Me cuesta aceptarlo. "Novio" es una palabra que se queda grande. Obviamente no somos amigos, somos algo más. Y ahora... debo estar sonrojada. Como siempre que oigo la palabra "novio"

-¿Vamos a volar? Desdentao te ha echado de menos - muy bien Astrid, él llega cansado de un viaje de siete días y tú le propones volar, genial.

-Y yo también le he echado de menos, pero... necesito descansar

-Yo tengo un montón de ganas de correr, salir a volar...

-Ya... sabes que me encantaría ir contigo a donde sea, pero...

-... estás muy cansado y lo comprendo. Te acompaño a tu casa.

Caminamos hacia su casa y fuera le esperaba su dragón. Siempre fiel y leal.

-Hola Desdentao - si que se han echado de menos, Desdentao casi le tira al suelo - sí yo también te eché de menos y me encantaría salir a volar, pero estoy muy cansado. Mañana ¿si?

Sonrío ante todas esas explicaciones jinete-dragón. Siempre deja ver una de las cosas que me gustan de él: su inocencia.

Entramos a la casa. Él me dice que sube a su cuarto para cambiarse y yo me ofrezco a prepararle algo caliente que lo reconforte. En algún lugar de esta casa deben haber hierbas relajantes. Sí, las encontré. El agua del caldero ya está caliente, solo falta hacer que las hierbas hagan su trabajo.

Ya está preparado y solo tengo que llevárselo. Subo con cuidado las escaleras y ya. Pensé que estaría esperándome sentado en la cama, pero no. Más bien estaba recostado, con unos pantalones más holgados y cómodos, si se me permite decirlo; y no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba.

-Con que durmiendo, ¿eh? - no tiene caso, es mejor dejarle dormir

-Lo siento...

-No es nada, al menos tú puedes dormir la siesta - será estúpido, pero yo, Astrid Hofferson, no sé dormir la siesta - Yo... no sé

Una sonrisa boba, pero sin malicia se dibuja en su rostro. Seguro que ahora le parezco patética. Se levanta y agarra una manta, será mejor que me vaya. Aquí molesto.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Es mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar

-No, ven. Te voy a enseñar a dormir la siesta

-Hipo...- ya sé lo que es la siesta, no soy tan tonta

Él no hizo caso a mi reclamo y se movió para tomarme de la mano. Me instó para que me quitase las hombreras. _"Te sentirás más cómoda"_ me dijo. Me las quité, sonrojada por lo que mi cabeza imaginaba que pudiera pasar.

Él caminó hasta el baúl donde guarda su ropa y sacó una de sus camisas.

-Toma - le miré extraña, ¿qué pretendía que hiciera? - Regla número uno: para dormir la siesta tienes que tener ropa cómoda.

-¿Estás diciendo que... - no me dejó acabar

-Estoy diciendo que la falda te va a molestar con esas piezas de metal

Totalmente comprensible. Para dormir siempre me pongo un camisón. Supongo que la camisa de Hipo me valdrá.

-Gracias - e inmediatamente se da la vuelta. Adoro cuando es tan tímido y atento.

Ya sin la falda, pero con los pantalones, le aviso que terminé y se da la vuelta. Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado en dos años. Ahora es más alto y corpulento. Su camisa me llega a un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se me quedó mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Será mejor que... que te quites las botas. Regla número dos: a la cama sin zapatos - me descalzo y dejo mis botas al lado de la suya.

-¿Y ahora? - esto de dormir la siesta parece interesante

-Siéntate - le hago caso y me siento en el borde de la cama - Regla número tres: soltar la tensión

Con movimientos precavidos, empieza a deshacer mi trenza. La presión que causaba el peinado, desaparece. Se siente tan bien.

-¿Sabes? Estás preciosa con el pelo suelto - cuando está en modo halagos, no hago más que sonrojarme

-Gr-gracias

-Y ahora que ya estás lista, sólo tienes que relajarte. Regla número cuatro: respira hondo y relájate.

Se tumbó en la cama. Hice lo mismo. Me sentía extraña al dormir en una cama que no era la mía, sobre todo porque esta vez estaba acompañada. No había casi contacto entre los dos. Sentía que le invadía, pero él me demostró lo contrario. Me abrazó y me acercó a él, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración.

Quise mirarlo a los ojos, pero los suyos ya estaban cerrados, probablemente a camino entre la semi-insonsciencia y el sueño.

-Astrid - murmuró

-Dime - aun despierta

-Te quiero

-Y yo también

Sin quererlo ya voy cayendo en el juego de la siesta. Mis párpados se tornan pesados y se van cerrando. Me abrazo más a él, buscando un poco más de calor. Esa ansiedad, nerviosismo, adrenalina que llevo acumulando desde la mañana va desapareciendo. Sí, todo fue por que temía que no volviera. Fui tonta al pensarlo, porque aquí está. A mi lado.

Entre sus brazos me siento segura.

A partir de ahora me va a gustar esto de la siesta. Tendremos que repetirlo algún día.

* * *

Hellow :3 Espero que les haya gustado :) Alguna crítica, opinión, sugerencia... *en los reviews se puede* xd

Abracitos de Heimao.


End file.
